


Favorite Siblings

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Anonymous prompted: "For an umbrella academy prompt, maybe some protective!five with vanya? I love their relationship so much this season (sibling wise, NOT shippy)"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Favorite Siblings

The Umbrella Academy was back. Not as any type of real, organized superhero group like the Sparrows Academy, but they were back.

And this time, the seven of them were a real team, not whatever they were under Reginalds hand. And there were actually seven of them.

Vanya, Ben, Five, Klaus, Allison, Diego, and Luther Hargreeves were finally functioning as siblings after thirty years.

They were in California, visiting Claire and looking for Sissy and Harland, when someone they did not expect to see appeared.

It started with a gunshot, and it started with Vanya yelling in pain.

The six people and one ghost all turned to see Cha-Cha in the middle of the street, holding the same automatic rifle she had the last time they had seen her.

"Oh, come on!" Klaus yelled. "Again?!"

Cha-Cha stepped toward them, her gun still leveled at the siblings. "My life went to shit becsuse of you!" She yelled. She fired off another shot, but the bullet stopped in mid-air two feet in front of Diego. 

Five stepped in front of Vanya, who Klaus and Luther were tending to. "The Handler is dead, Cha-Cha." He told her slowly, "you can go back to the Commission."

The last of the bystanders had run away, leaving them alone.

"And you can go to Hell!" Cha-Cha shouted. She redied her rifle.

"Alright, this isn't going to work with talking." Five rolled his eyes. His hands started glowing with a blue light. "I'll see you all ten seconds ago."

Just as bullets started to fire, they flew backwards right into the barrel of the gun again, so did the one Diego stopped, shortly followed by the one in Vanyas arm. The bystanders ran backwards and crowded the street again, and Cha-Cha was walking backwards with a determined and angry look on her face.

"Diego, get ready." Five opened his fists before Cha-Cha had stepped into the street. "She might shoot us."

"What?" His siblings all looked around worriedly.

Five blinked away in a flash of blue.

"How's it going?" 

Cha-Cha whipped around with wide eyes. "Shit!" She tried to raise her gun, but Five moved faster. He grabbed the rifle from her, slammed it into her face, and kicked her legs out. 

Five brought his foot back and kicked her again, letting a snarl and a glare take over his fave. "You piece of shit." He spat and kicked her again. "You shot my sister, you bitch!" 

"Five!" Allison shouted and ran toward him, followed by the other five siblinds.

"Five, calm down!" Luther shouted from behind her. "She's already down."

Five did not calm down. Cha-Cha tried to reach for her gun, and Five kicked her _again_ before kicking the rifle away.

"Five, I heard a rumor you _calmed down!_ " Allison grabbed him by the waist and lifted him away from the former assassin.

Despite wanting to keep kicking and struggling, Five felt his muscles relax. He gave up with a sigh.

When his feet touched the ground again, he watched Klause and Luther restrain Cha-Cha and Diego walk to a phone booth; to call Herb, probably. Vanya stood next to him.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Cha-Cha shot you and was trying to kill us." Five answered plainly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Allison was silent for a moment. Then, "So you time traveled to reverse it?"

"Yeah, you never do that when any of us get hurt." Klaus stood up.

"Not true." Five defended. "I'll time travel when it's serious." He told them. "If you get shot in the leg, or something, you can heal from that on your own."

"Where was I shot?" Vanya asked. Five hesitated. Her eyes widened. "Oh, my god, did I die?"

"No!" Five said quickly. "No, you didn't die. She shot you in the arm."

They all blinked at him.

"The arm?" Luther asked.

"Yes." Five said. He was in deep shit.

"What happened to letting us heal on our own?" Allison crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I could have survived that easily." Vanya frowned in confusion.

"Vanya plays the violin." Five pointed to his sister. "She can't do that if her arm is injured!"

"So when I get shot in the arm, you tell me to eat shit," Diego had joined them again, "but when it happens to Vanya, you _time travel?_ "

"Where's the Commision? Didn't you call them?" Five deflected.

Klaus threw his head back and laughed. He threw his arm around an invisible figure next to him. "Say it again, say it again!"

Suddenly, Ben was visible in his ghostly, transparent, blue form. He was smiling. "We're not supposed to have favorite siblings, Five."

The rest of the siblings laughed along. Except Five, who flushed red in embarrassment. 

Vanya places her hand on his shoulder, an amused twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him. 

"Thank you, Five." She smiled. "I appreciate not getting shot."


End file.
